Missing You
by WolfieANNE
Summary: Lucy didn't like Mother's Day, because her mother was dead. But when she decided to visit her mother's grave, everything changed. Even without her mother, at least she celebrated Mother's Day with her friends who cared for her, no matter what happened.


**Missing You**

**WolfieANNE: **Hello everyone! Happy Mother's Day! I thought of writing this story but at first I thought of writing one with Layla alive but then I thought of how she was already dead. I do like sad stories but do not fret! This story is sad but there are still happy parts. I finished this today because... because I got excited and couldn't handle the pressure XD I hope you like the story, my finger's are aching right now... I'm sorry if there are any mistakes, I couldn't risk sending this to my beta reader and wait, I had to post this now so here it is. Read!

**Summary:** Lucy misses her mother so much, she had no energy to spend Mother's Day. But once Bisca comforts her, she goes home and decides to visit her mother's grave. Arriving there, she saw flowers, chocolates and letters neatly arranged around the grave. Looking up she saw her grinning friends and smiled. She could always count on her friends, giving her the time to spend time with her mother, in the cemetery.

**Song:** The first song is _**Turn To** **You **_by_** Justin** **Bieber.**_The second song is _**I Miss You **_by_** Miley Cyrus.**_

**Genre:** Family, Friendship, Hurt and Comfort.

_I do not own Fairy Tail, Hiro Mashima does._

* * *

It was six in the evening and it was a busy day in Fairy Tail, everyone was celebrating Mother's Day. Not all of them had parents, but they still spent the day by greeting Bisca and some other people. Almost everyone in Fairy Tail didn't have parents, they either disappeared or they died. But greeting other mothers was enough for the mages, and they didn't mind if they greeted single girls as well.

Everyone was happy, all except Lucy Heartfilia. She was devastated, she wanted to see her mother so much. She had to cry, but she couldn't since she was at the guild.

She was jealous that everyone could act so happy despite the fact that they had no mothers, only Bisca was the mother for now, so everyone greeted her and gave her gifts. Lucy in the meantime wanted to greet her, but she was glued to her chair. She didn't want to stand up, though she can. But she knew if she greeted the green haired mother, she would cry.

Lucy loved her mother, everyone knew that. Who doesn't love their mother anyway?

Spending the time alone in her apartment was what she wanted to do, but her team barged in her room before she could cry and dragged her to the guild. She had no choice but to go, but seeing that everyone was so happy and she was so sad made her smile sadly.

Putting on a brave face, she stood up and walked to Bisca who was playing with Asuka. "B-Bisca," Lucy said, approaching the mother and her daughter. "Lucy! I thought you weren't here," Bisca said, giving her a smile. "I was supposed to be at home but Gray and the others dragged me here..." Lucy muttered, but smiled when Bisca laughed.

"Happy Mother's day," Lucy said, giving Bisca a crooked smile. Oh no, she was about to cry and Bisca noticed this. Asuka stopped smiling when she noticed a drop of water fall on her hand, Lucy was already crying. Bisca sighed and stood up from her crouching position and hugged Lucy, "Shh... don't cry."

"I.. I miss my mother so much," Lucy whispered sadly, hugging Bisca back. Asuka stood up from the floor and hugged Lucy's leg, giggling. Lucy stared at the two and fresh tears rolled down her cheeks.

"Stop crying, your mother wouldn't want this," Bisca said and rubbed the blonde's back soothingly, smiling sadly as the people in the guild noticed the two and stopped walking to stare at them. They understood and smiled sadly as well, resuming to what they were doing.

"I know..." Lucy muttered and pulled back, wiping her tears away. Bisca smiled, "Why don't you go home for now? When you're okay you can come back here."

Lucy nodded, "You're right. Thank you Bisca."

"Sure."

Lucy left the guild and sighed, walking on the edge of the road near the river. She frowned while walking slowly, careful not to fall in the river. She stared at the children who were with their mother walking past her, she just wondered when she could go to the mall with her mother again.

Lucy walked faster and arrived in her apartment, walking up the stairs to her room, she took off her boots and sat on the couch, leaning back she covered her eyes with an arm. She heard the laughs, the giggles and the running footsteps outside, oh how a lovely day it could be if her mother was here.

If her mother was here...

She hated at how easily she could think that, but no one blames her for it. Even her friends missed their mothers, but no one was that attached to their mothers unlike Lucy who still spent her childhood with Layla. Some of her friends never even knew their own parents, so they weren't as devastated as her.

She lost both of her parents, her mother was dead, her father was dead, she had no siblings. How else could she spend Mother's Day? With her friends.

With her friends.

She wanted to, but she was afraid that she would cry again, and she didn't want to risk seeing the worried faces of her friends.

Just as she was about to lie down on the couch, her eyes widened.

A day to spend mother's day...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Lucy shot up and went to the bathroom to take a bath. After taking a bath she ran to her room and wore a green summer dress. She wore brown flats with a small black ribbon and kept her keys in the pocket of her summer dress. Lucy grabbed the box of letters to her mother and took out at least five letters, then tucked it in her pocket.

After that, Lucy leaned back on the wall and sighed. "I can do this..."

She walked out of her apartment holding a few Jewels in her hand, she was going somewhere.

* * *

"One ticket to Acalypha," Lucy said and gave twenty Jewels to the man and grabbed her ticket. She boarded the train and sat inside a booth, wanting some time alone. She sighed and looked out the window, watching the scenery change as the train moved.

Lucy leaned her head on the window and closed her eyes, sighing as she shifted. She wrapped her arms around her self and opened her eyes, shocked to see Happy, Charle and Wendy in front of her.

"Wendy? Happy, Charle? What are you guys doing here?" Lucy asked, her eyes wide. Wendy smiled, "Where are you going Lucy-san?"

Lucy went silent. But since Wendy asked, she had to answer it. She put on a smile and said, "To Acaplypha. I'm going to visit my mom's grave."

Wendy's smile didn't falter, nor did it break, it only widened. "Can we come with you?" she asked and tilted her head to the side. Happy sat next to Lucy and hugged her arm, smiling. Charle just crossed her arms while she sat beside Wendy but smiled at Lucy as well.

"... Sure."

Wendy cheered and Charle sat on her lap. While Lucy watched the two, Happy tugged on the blonde's dress to catch her attention. Lucy looked down and raised a brow, "Happy, what do you want?"

Happy smiled and extended his paws and gave Lucy something. "A red ribbon?" Lucy said, a big question mark popping on the top of her head. Happy grinned, "Aye!"

"What is this ribbon for?" Lucy asked, raising a brow.

"You'll see."

Lucy looked to Wendy and Charle who smiled at Lucy. The blonde wondered what they were up to but shook the thought away and just gave them a smile as well, but it was an unsure smile.

When the train stopped, the three got off the train and started walking to the cemetery. Wendy and the exceeds stayed behind, knowing that they had to give the blonde some space, and time to think.

"Lucy-san, we're here," Wendy said, noticing the blonde walk to past the cemetery, she turned right. "I know, wait for me inside," Lucy said and smiled, nodding her head. Wendy and the two cats went in and decided to wait at the entrance.

Lucy walked around a flower shop, staring at all the bouquets. She looked for a certain flower and grinned when she saw what she was looking for. A bouquet filled with white and pink daffodils. "Oh! You picked a nice one!" someone exclaimed.

The blonde looked up to see a woman in her late twenties smiling at her. "How much is this?" Lucy asked, smiling. "Is it for your mother?" the woman asked. Lucy winced but nodded. The woman beamed, "Where is she?"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Dead."

The woman stopped smiling and frowned, "Oh I'm sorry.."

Lucy smiled weakly, "It's fine. So, how much?"

"It's free. Go on, it must be hard since you've lost your mother," the woman said and grabbed the bouquet and added some final touches before giving it back to Lucy. The blonde widened her eyes, "Are you sure it's okay?"

"Of course, now go along."

"Thank you so much," Lucy said and smiled, hugging the woman who hugged her back. Lucy left the flower shop and the woman waved her hand as a goodbye.

Lucy went in the cemetery and almost dropped the bouquet. The cemetery was decorated with ribbons and colorful things. Bubbles were everywhere and different shapes were also there, it reminded her of Fantasia. Lucy walked inside and saw Wendy, Happy and Charle smiling as they walked to the side to give her space to walk.

The trees were decorated with ribbons and heart shaped balloons were everywhere. No one but her, Wendy, Happy and Charle were in the cemetery. There were stepping stones on the grass, but they were never there in the first place.

Lucy continued walking and arrived at the grave of her mother. She placed the bouquet on the grave and smiled, her tears were gathering again. She noticed that the grave was decorated with flowers, ribbons and colorful stuff. There were small boxes of chocolates and envelops encased in big leaves surrounding the grave.

The blonde raised a brow in confusion but shook it away and sighed.

She stood up and when she looked up, her eyes widened.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Gray?" Lucy said, shocked. Gray grinned and gave her a rose with a red ribbon on the end. Lucy raised a brow and he suddenly grabbed a cd player from Wendy and inserted a cd inside. A song started to play and Lucy's eyes widened once again.

"You're going to sing?"

Lucy's question was answered when Gray moved his lips.

_**You worked two jobs**_

_**To keep a roof above our heads**_

_**You chose life for me**_

_**No you never gave up**_

_**I admire you for the strength you instilled in me**_

Suddenly, everyone in the guild all walked out. Some were hiding behind the trees, behind the grave stones and some just came in the cemetery smiling once they saw Lucy's shocked and teary face.

_**You were so young**_

_**You were just my age when you had me**_

_**Mom, you were so brave**_

_**There was nothing that would stop and get in our way**_

_**And I know you will always be there for me**_

The flying microphones suddenly arrived and went near everyone's mouths and they all sang together for the chorus. Mira passed by her and gave her a rose with a light pink ribbon on the end and Lucy held it with the other rose.

Lucy tried her best not to cry when they all started to sing the chorus together.

_**So when you're lost and you're tired**_

_**When you're broken in two**_

_**Let my love take you higher**_

_**Cause I still turn to you**_

Natsu passed by her and ruffled her hair while he gave her a rose with an orange ribbon. He sang the next part.

_**I still turn to you**_

_**I still turn to you**_

Lucy started to cry and the exceeds were there to comfort her. Charle and Happy gave her two white flowers and Lucy thanked them and hugged the exceeds one by one, happy that her friends were there for her.

_**It was ninety four**_

_**The year that everything started to change**_

_**From before, you had to be a woman**_

_**You were forced to change your ways**_

_**To change your ways**_

Erza walked to Lucy and gave her a rose with a white ribbon on the end and smiled. She wasn't wearing an armor so when she hugged the blonde, Lucy hugged her back tightly.

_**Then you found the Lord**_

_**You gave your life to him**_

_**And you could not ignore**_

_**The love he had for you  
**_

_**And how he wanted more of your heart**_

_**.**_

_**So when you're lost and you're tired  
**_

_**When you're broken in two  
**_

_**Let my love take you higher  
**_

_**Cause I still turn to you**_

Lisanna gave Lucy a rose with a gold ribbon in the end. The white haired mage hugged the blonde and whispered comforting words in her ears. Lucy knew the song was meant for her mom but knowing that her friends did so much for her, it just made her cry, she just couldn't take it.

_**I don't know what I'd do if you left me**_

_**So please don't go away**_

_**Everything that you are is who she is**_

_**Who she is today**_

Lucy noticed the way Gray changed the lyrics, this time pointing out that Lucy was who her mother was. Levy passed by her and gave her a rose with a blue ribbon in the end with a book key chain. The celestial mage smiled and hugged Levy who grinned at her and hugged her back. She walked backwards and sang with the chorus.

_**So when you're lost and you're tired**_

_**When you're broken in two**_

_**Let my love take you higher**_

_**Cause I still turn to you**_

Gajeel, surprisingly gave her a rose with a black ribbon on the end and gave her a pat on the head but Lucy hugged him making him shocked. Levy snickered when he saw Gajeel's blushing face. The iron dragon slayer hugged Lucy back and ruffled her hair as well, earning a glare from Natsu but he shook it away.

_**Cause I still turn to you**_

Laxus also gave her a rose, a yellow ribbon was on the end with small lightning dancing around the edges. "It won't hurt you," he said and smiled as he patted her head and left her.

Soon, everyone stared giving her roses with different colors of ribbons while Gray kept singing. The ending wasn't what they expected.

_**I still turn to you**_

It wasn't what they expected because Lucy sang the extras while Gray sang. Her friend's smiled as they watched Lucy sing while she still cried.

_**To you, to you, to you**_

Gray smiled and sang the next part.

_**I still turn to you**_

Suddenly the sky darkened and fireworks exploded in the sky. Lucy looked up and kept singing the extras.

_**To you, to you, to you**_

Gray grinned and everyone sang with him on the next one.

_**I still turn to you**_

_**Cause I...**_

The next one was all to Lucy who stared up at the sky but then looked at the grave and gingerly ran her fingers through the curves, a smile dancing on her lips.

_**I turn to you...**_

Everyone cheered and Lucy laughed, clutching her aching throat since she sang while crying. "How did you guys do this? Weren't you all at the guild?" Lucy asked.

Bisca walked to her, "Yes, but when you arrived at the guild your team and the others left to decorate this place. Didn't you notice?"

Lucy shook her head and gazed at her friends in amazement. They grinned at her while Lucy looked down at her roses.

Mira smiled and grabbed all of her roses, "It's your turn to sing."

"What? No, I can't sing," Lucy said, smiling sadly. "You just sang right now, right?" Laxus said, giving her a small smile which shocked everyone.

"... But I don't know what to sing.." Lucy said and pushed her bangs behind her ear. "Here's a song that you might now," Mira said and before Lucy could protest, the song started to play.

_**She la la la la**_

_**Sha la la la la**_

_**You used to call me your angel**_

_**Said I was sent straight down from heaven**_

_**And you'd hold me close in your arms**_

_**I loved the way you felt so strong**_

_**.**_

_**I never wanted you to leave**_

_**I wanted you to stay here holding me**_

Despite her perfect singing, you could hear the flaws. Her sniffing and choking, and her breaking voice. But other than that, it was perfect.

No one could stop their tears, even Natsu cried. Everyone started to think of their own mothers, some never knew their mother or father but they still thought of them, asking if the were okay, asking if they were still there somewhere, alive and safe, looking for them.

_**I miss you, I miss your smile**_

_**And I still shed a tear every one in a while**_

_**And even though it's different now**_

_**You're still here somehow**_

_**.**_

_**My heart won't let you go**_

_**And I need you to know**_

_**I miss you, sha la la la la**_

_**I miss you**_

Everyone was crying. Laxus, Gajeel and some others who acted cool covered their faces with a hand and cried a little, but still, they were crying. Lisanna and Mira walked to Lucy and sang some echoes, even though it wasn't in the song, at least they changed it.

_**You used to call me your dreamer**_

_**And now I'm living out my dream**_

_**Oh how I wish you could see**_

_**Everything that's happening for me**_

_**.**_

_**I'm thinkin' back on the past**_

_**It's true that time is flyin' by too fast**_

Natsu walked to Lucy and hugged her. Gray walked to Lucy and gave her a kiss on her forehead, well, he was her boyfriend. Wendy and the exceeds hugged Lucy as well and soon, everyone hugged her one by one.

_**I miss you, I miss your smile**_

_**And I still shed a tear every one in a while**_

_**And even though it's different now**_

_**You're still here somehow**_

_**.**_

_**My heart won't let you go**_

_**And I need you to know**_

_**I miss you, sha la la la la**_

_**I miss you**_

Everyone decided not to move for now, they just stood in front of Lucy who carefully arranged the letters for her mother on the grave while she sang. She was still crying, but not as strong as before. A few tears just slipped out of her eyes, especially when she sings the chorus.

_**I know you're in a better place, yea**_

_**But I wish that I could see your face, oh**_

_**I know you're where you need to be**_

_**Even though it's not here with me**_

_**.**_

_**I miss you, I miss your smile**_

_**And I still shed a tear every one in a while**_

_**And even though it's different now**_

_**You're still here somehow**_

_**.**_

_**My heart won't let you go**_

_**And I need you to know**_

_**I miss you, sha la la la la**_

_**.**_

_**I miss you, I miss your smile**_

_**And I still shed a tear every one in a while**_

_**And even though it's different now**_

_**You're still here somehow**_

_**.**_

_**My heart won't let you go**_

_**And I need you to know**_

_**I miss you, sha la la la la**_

_**I miss you**_

Lucy stopped singing and she collapsed on the ground, hugging the grave tightly, not caring if it was dirty. She cried and yelled, and soon everyone stared crying all over again, like it was a movie on replay.

Mira and Lisanna helped Lucy arranged the roses they gave her on the grave, joining the other decorations. "Waaah!" Lucy yelled and hugged the grave stone tighter.

And then out of the blue, she felt light arms wrap around her body. Her eyes shot open and she looked up to see her mother, but she was a spirit.

"Thank you.." Layla said and everyone in Fairy Tail heard it. They all gasped but smiled at Layla's spirit and gave her ribbons.

The celestial mage could only stare up at her mother who smiled at her before she vanished.

Lucy looked down on the grave and smiled sadly, taking out the red ribbon that Happy gave to her. The blonde tied it around the grave and hugged it once again.

Mother's day wasn't her favorite day ever since Layla died, she hated that day. For it reminded her of her dead mother.

But now, she'll always treasure this day, all thanks to her friends who supported her.

Despite knowing that Lucy wasn't in a good mood, they made her happy and thankful.

And now, she spent Mother's Day without her mother, but with her friends to accompany her to celebrate it for Layla.

Knowing she had such friends who cared for her..

Made her really happy.

"Happy Mother's Day mama, I love you so much..."

* * *

**WolfieANNE:** *sniff* *hic* *sniff* Someone g-give me tissue! I'm crying right now! S-So, did you guys like the story? Please ell me y-you did. *blows nose* Well, I tried my best to write the chapter, so I apologize if it's not that good :) I hope you really like the story, and for those who lost their parents or mother, please celebrate it without them or her. Please don't make reviews that you guys hate Justin Bieber because of the song, I find it really touching. After his new song was released, he made it just in time to make another one for his mother, that was so sweet of him. It was said that his mother was eighteen when she was pregnant with him, she worked two jobs to survive and I could imagine her working hard. It actually made me cry... So, please review and if I have any mistakes please oh please tell me! REVIEW!

Once again, Happy Mother's Day!

_-Please support my other stories: **Secretly In Love, Good Meets Bad, Lucy Leaves **and **Celebrity Issues.**_

_Sayonara! -WolfieANNE :D_


End file.
